Code Lyoko E70: She's Back!
by James the Lesser
Summary: Sissy is back, but does the title apply to her? Franz has proven to be insane and just as powerful as Xana, when he wants to be.


**Code Lyoko Episode 70: She's Back!**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

After a frightening encounter with Franz Hopper the Lyoko Gang had avoided Lyoko, Jeremie and Aelita had taken a break from computer programs and hadn't been back to the Factory since the day. Nearly a month after the nightmare encounter the Lyoko Gang, minus Yumi who was a grade higher, got awful news. "I would like to welcome back Elizabeth to class after a long hiatus."

"A what? I was just gone for awhile I wasn't sick." Sissy goes to sit down next to another student but they move their books over to keep her from setting her things down. She goes over to another student who does the same thing. Sissy giving up goes over to a lone table and sits down in a huff.

"So now that she's back do you think he will go after you and Yumi?" Odd leans back in his seat so he can talk to Ulrich.

"I hope not, we have it hard enough with Xana and now Franz probably coming after us. We should make sure she doesn't try to use William again." Ulrich hadn't talked to him recently but didn't want William to be used by Sissy like last time.

"I hope she does so we can get her kicked out again, so nice not having her here." Odd smiles and sets his seat back to talk to S.S. who is sitting next to him.

Class continues but has someone new, Xana is watching seeing one of her favorite possessing targets, the group she knew hated the girl and had fun making them squirm trying to save and not hurt someone they didn't like. When class ends for lunch Xana follows Sissy, waiting for the time to strike. She tried attacking the group indirectly and it failed, Xana was going to try the old way.

"She's back?" Yumi holds Ulrich's hand when he tells her the news.

"Yeah, we need to keep a watch out for Sissy now just incase she decides to go after you again." Ulrich squeezes her hand worried about what might happen. Yumi had nearly been expelled by Sissy's last attack, Sissy was as much of a threat to Yumi as Xana was, even more since they couldn't deactivate a Tower to stop Sissy.

"Speaking of the bi…"

"Hi Yumi, Ulrich, I wanted to talk to you." Sissy interrupts Odd. "I want to apologize and stuff." Ulrich and Yumi look at each other on guard for anything. "Please?"

"Ok Sissy." Ulrich stands up making the decision for both him and Yumi. They follow her out of the lunch room, away from people.

"I'm sorry for what I did, it was wrong, I could have hurt you Yumi and I shouldn't have." Ulrich and Yumi were listening but were still waiting for the attack, whether verbal, physical, or psychological. "I'm sorry Yumi I called you some bad things because you got what I wanted." Sissy looks at Ulrich. "Please don't hate me."

"I don't trust you Sissy." Yumi may not hate Sissy but wasn't going to forgive her. "If you stay out of my way I'll stay out of your way but you even look at me wrong I will hurt you." If Xana didn't interfere like last time.

"I won't Yumi I swear." Sissy holds her hands up palm out trying to show she was hiding nothing. "You have Ulrich I get that; I won't do anything to you ok?"

"You better not Sissy we will be watching for any of your tricks, we know what you did to William and you better not try it with us." Sissy had done it to Aelita but Jeremie fixed that. "Yumi lets go back." Ulrich grabs Yumi's hand and they go back to the lunch table with their friends. Sissy walks away not hungry and having pushed everyone away from her had no reason to go back to the lunchroom.

After class Jeremie was having a meeting in his room, nearly a month had passed since the last trip to Lyoko, more time since the last Xana attack, he was getting worried. "I looked at the Super Computer and didn't find anything wrong with it, I don't know why Sanne isn't attacking but it won't be because she is having a change of heart."

"Are you sure my Mom didn't damage something?" Aelita was in no hurry to go back to Lyoko after last time had nearly trapped her on Lyoko.

"I went over a disk scan of the Super Computer, nothing is damaged, I think Sanne is waiting for something." A phone rings, it is Yumi's

"Hello?" No answer. "Weird, it says Out of Area." Yumi hangs up.

"Nothing came up on the Super Scan." Jeremie had checked his laptop before Yumi had hung up. Yumi's phone rings again.

"Hello?" She looks at the screen, Out of Area. "Sissy." Yumi doesn't answer her phone the next time it rings. "She didn't wait long did she?"

"Are you sure it's her?" Ulrich didn't think it was Sissy she wouldn't be this stupid.

"Who else would do this?" Yumi is getting annoyed as her phone rings again, she looks at the screen and sees it still says Out of Area. "Jeremie anyways to block this?"

"Let me see it." Yumi hands her phone to Jeremie as it rings again. "Hmm, my Super Scan isn't picking up Sanne activating a Tower, maybe it is Franz Hopper." Jeremie goes into the cell phone menu and looks for a way to block the number. "I can't with this Yumi, since it is Out of Area there is no actual number to block, let me try something though." Jeremie goes to one of his drawers and digs through it until he finds the cord her was looking for. Hooking the cord to the phone and his laptop he goes into the cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Yumi tries to look over Jeremie's shoulder worrying about her phone.

"I want to see if I can locate where the calls are coming from." Jeremie connects his laptop to the local WiFi internet connection and hacks through into the phone company Yumi's cell phone used. "Hmm, it is coming from here." Jeremie's laptop brings up a map of the world, it gets bigger, and bigger, until it gets through the clouds and is over France which gets bigger and bigger, in better detail. "Should take a couple minutes, less if they call again." The phone rings again and the screen jumps to over the city, their city. It gets a better and better detailed map as it zooms in closer and closer onto the city, and eventually a part the group knew well.

"Is that the Factory?" Yumi had been sure it was Sissy.

"Yep, it seems that Franz Hopper is making a call." Or so Jeremie thought, it might be Sanne but no Tower was activated. "Aelita do you know how Franz could connect to us without activating a Tower?"

"No, it shouldn't be possible." But Franz was a God on Lyoko he could cover up the signal of an activated tower, before he didn't have a reason to cover it up but now that they knew he wasn't on their side he might not be so open. The phone rings again and Aelita grabs it disconnecting it from the laptop. "Dad! Stop calling us we don't want…" Something came out of the phone and attacked Aelita.

"Aelita!" Yumi jumps and tackles Aelita being shocked and flies up hitting the ceiling. The thing from the phone invades Aelita's body, shocking Odd as he reaches out to grab Aelita.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop." Aelita wanted to say more but her body would respond, her body starts to shake as everything goes black.

"Aelita!" Aelita disappears, apparently into the phone. "No, Aelita, no!" Jeremie picks up the phone yelling into it. "Aelita! Franz if you hurt her I'll kill you! Aelita!" Jeremie throws the phone down not thinking about it, that it was Yumi's phone. "We have to go to the Factory he has Aelita." Before they get out of the room Jeremie's laptop beeps, Xana had activated a tower.

"Come on we can take a cab, we need to get to the Factory as fast as we can, without Aelita we can't deactivate the tower." Ulrich reaches into a pocket and gets some money out. "I think I have enough for one." As the group runs out of Jeremie's room they run into someone.

"What's wrong?" Sissy had been wandering around the school bored when she saw the Lyoko Gang running out of the Dorm building.

"No time to talk we have to go."

"Wait maybe I can help." Sissy starts to run with the group when Yumi pushes her down.

"Not now!" The group runs off school grounds getting a cab, Yumi not even thinking about what she had done.

"What was that about? I didn't do anything to her." Sissy gets back up and walks over to a bench to sit down and pout.

Getting out of the cab and paying for it the group runs to the Factory. "Why won't it work!" The elevator won't come up. "Come on we need to take the ladder." Jeremie and the rest go down.

"Jeremie we have a problem." Jeremie was in the Control Room while the rest had gone to the Scanner Room.

"I know I can't access the computer." Something, someone, had locked him out of it.

"Ok we have two problems, the Scanner doors are closed." If the group couldn't get in the Scanners they couldn't go to Lyoko.

"This is Franz Hopper's doing!" Jeremie tried to get in the Super Computer but it was locked down.

"Then what was Xana doing?"

"I don't know, Sanne!" Jeremie pounds on the Computer controls in anger.

"Yes Jeremie?" A Xana Ghost comes out of the computer and forms into Sanne.

"What did you do!" Jeremie hadn't been calling Sanne but was some what relieved when she appeared.

"I did nothing that fool Franz is ruining everything."

"Jeremie! A Xana Ghost came out, what do we do?" Jeremie's friends get ready to fight even though it was just a Ghost.

"Where is Aelita?" Sanne is seeing what her other Ghost sees.

"Franz has her." Jeremie turns back to the Computer panel and tries to get in finding he was still locked out.

"I wish I could do something but he is in his secret room I can do nothing." Sanne laughs as Jeremie pounds on the Computer panel. "What are you worried about?"

"He has Aelita! He wanted her last time but we got her out."

"What? When was this?" Sanne had no knowledge of anyone on Lyoko recently.

"A while ago, we found Franz's room and he tried to trap Aelita in there but I sent my friends to save her." But this time he couldn't as the Scanners were closed and he could not access the Computer.

"Really? You got inside the room?" Sanne was starting to wonder what else she missed while waiting for a time to attack. Maybe if she didn't watch Sissy and others so much she would have known this.

"I can't now!" Jeremie punches the computer panel hurting his hand.

"How about a deal?" Sanne played it cool, smiling wickedly.

"I don't want your deal, the last time I did you killed people." Jeremie was rubbing his hand after punching the panel.

"But this time I will get what you want and you yours without any humans getting hurt." Sanne walks over to Jeremie grabbing his hand. "It'll heal."

"Don't touch me." Jeremie pulls away from Sanne.

"You want to save Aelita from that bastard and I want that bastards head on my mantle, figuratively speaking. You get me in the room and I will get you Aelita." Sanne sits down on the computer panel.

"I can't do anything since Franz locked the computer, I can't get in." Sanne laughs at this. "What?"

"I can fix that, if we have a deal." Sanne, or the Xana Ghost making Sanne changes into Aelita. "Save me and kill that bastard or let me die, what will you do?" The Ghost sounds like Aelita, Jeremie hates it as he knows Sanne is trying to play on his feelings.

"Don't do that Sanne, change back." The Ghost Aelita smiles changing back into Sanne. "If you can get me control of the computer and save Aelita I'll send you to the room." Jeremie would do anything for Aelita even if it meant working with Sanne.

"Good, the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Sanne turns back into the Xana Ghost and enters the computer. A few seconds later something flashes on the screen.

"Good job Einstein you got the Scanners opened." The group in the Scanner Room have no idea of what had gone on above them.

"I can't send you guys, not yet." Jeremie wasn't going to risk his friend's lives on Lyoko until they got Aelita out of Franz's control. "Ok Sanne where are you?"

"Right here, see?" Something flashes on the screen. "Hurry up Jeremie who knows what that bastard is doing to Aelita." Jeremie gets to work ignoring Sanne.

"Ok Sanne, get Aelita out and if you need me to I'll send you back in, if you don't get Aelita out…" Jeremie stopped there, there really wasn't much he could do.

"Don't worry Jeremie that bastard wants Aelita so taking her from him will make me happy." Jeremie types in the last bit and hopes Sanne keeps her end of the deal.

"Jeremie, are we going or not?" His friends were getting worried, nervous, and impatient; they wanted to get to Lyoko and save Aelita.

"No, you won't need to, hopefully." Jeremie was sweating as he waited for any sign from Aelita.

"What are you doing?" Ulrich was thinking of going back up the ladder to see what Jeremie was doing, they had to get to Lyoko and save Aelita and deactivate a tower.

"I'm getting Aelita out." So Jeremie hoped. After three minutes Jeremie was getting even more worried, what was taking so long? Jeremie fell out of his chair when his phone rang, grabbing it he sees Out of Area. "Franz!"

"You want my daughter so badly as to work with Sanne?" It was! "I have her here now, both of them, in this room I am God! She is my pet, she turned on me, and this is her punishment!" Jeremie hears an evil deep laugh. "I have my family together on Lyoko my dream is complete!"

"Not if I delete it." Jeremie knew it was a bluff, if he deleted Lyoko, the Super Computer, everything, he would delete Aelita.

"You won't not as long as my daughter is here." Franz laughs again he knew he had the upper hand.

"She would rather die then be trapped on Lyoko again." Aelita had told him herself before, after the last time on Lyoko. If the choice was between death and imprisonment Aelita would choose death. "And I agree, I would rather she be free in the after life then trapped in what she considers hell." Jeremie is trying not to cry, this might be it, if Franz didn't let up he would have to do this, Aelita said it herself she would rather be dead then trapped.

"You wouldn't dare do this! You love her to much!"

"I love her to much to leave her in hell, give her back or I will delete everything." Jeremie starts the work to delete Lyoko, the information from the Super Computer, every program.

"No! You can't, she is my daughter she belongs to me! Sanne stop him or you'll be deleted to!" Jeremie can't here Sanne's response but nothing happens, nothing tries to stop him. "Stop right now or you won't be able to go back!"

"I know, please give me Aelita, give her back, do it now Franz before I delete you all." Jeremie didn't want to say kill, he didn't want to think he would be the one to kill Aelita or anyone else.

"Jeremie what's going on?" Ulrich had climbed up to see what was going on to see Jeremie talking on a cell phone, tears running down his face.

"Please Franz, if I, if I hit enter you die." Jeremie's finger is hovering over the enter key, one button and the nightmare of Sanne, Franz, and Lyoko would be gone, but so would his love, Aelita. He had thought of doing this before but if he did he would have killed Sanne and Franz, they were humans, and Jeremie was no murderer.

"You won't do it…" Franz is interrupted, knocked down by Sanne.

"Jeremie please! I don't want to be trapped here, kill us!" Aelita had connected to Jeremie's phone as Sanne and Franz fought.

"I can't Aelita, I love you."

"Then stop this, I don't want to be trapped here again, if you don't I will find a way to do enough damage to lose my life points, I won't go back to Earth from here." Aelita would do anything to keep her self from being trapped on Lyoko. She had no problem going there for exploration or to deactivate a tower but to be trapped again was more then she could bear.

"Wait, you're connected right now right?" Jeremie had an idea.

"Yes, my Mother, she is fighting for me." Her Mother's hatred for Franz Hopper was more then her hatred of Aelita, it may not have been for love but it gave Aelita hope. "I don't know how long this will last though." Aelita had tried singing but her Father had changed the frequency of the room and made sure she didn't touch him.

"Jeremie what is going on?" Ulrich tried to get Jeremie's attention but was ignored.

"Ok Aelita make sure you stay connected, if you don't this won't work." Jeremie didn't want to say that it might not work anyways, he had to have hope. "Come on, work, work…" If Franz could do it he could do it, if Sanne could do it he could to, Jeremie had proven that before and was hoping to prove it again.

"Hurry, he's stronger here." Aelita watches as Franz Hopper tosses Sanne Hopper off of himself and into the wall. Sanne had always been the ultimate force her friends dealt with but here, as Franz had said, he was God.

"It's almost done." If Jeremie did it right he could leave Sanne and Franz trapped in the room while getting Aelita out, he would rid the world and his friends of their enemies and save Aelita. "Ok Aelita, I'll see you soon."

"If this doesn't work Jeremie…"

"I will, I love you Aelita." Jeremie hit enter and crossed his fingers for luck.

"Jeremie!" Ulrich had no idea what had happened but knew it was serious.

"Shut up Ulrich." Ulrich was the leader of the group, it was never voted on it was just known, but Jeremie wasn't going to do anything, not so much as breath, until he knew if his program worked.

"What's going on?" Odd and the others had climbed up after Ulrich hadn't come back down.

"I don't know." Ulrich and the other's see something come out of Jeremie's cell phone, at first they think it is a Xana Ghost until it takes shape.

"Aelita!" Jeremie jumps out of his chair and hugs her hard.

"She's back!" Odd laughs until something else starts to come out of the phone.

"Oh no, I have to close the connection." Jeremie goes back to the computer and starts typing away trying to close the connection, trapping Sanne and Franz in Franz Hopper's panic room.

"Stop Jeremie, she saved me." Aelita grabs Jeremie's arm stopping him as the Ghost comes out of the phone completely. "Now, trap him!" Jeremie goes back to the computer as the Ghost takes shape.

"That bastard did something to that room, move Jeremie." Sanne picks Jeremie up by the back of his shirt and dumps him on the floor. Sanne sits down in the chair and goes to work, her fingers moving faster then Jeremie's ever could. "That bastard, I knew it! He thinks himself a God when he is nothing but a peon!" Sanne keeps typing cutting the connection.

"Xana get away from there!" Ulrich gets in a fighting position.

"Ulrich Stern if I wanted to destroy this I would but as Jeremie allowed me to get at that bastard!" Sanne squeezes the arm of the chair crushing it. "I will let it go; besides I may need it later."

"Mom wait, you saved me, you don't…" Aelita had been going towards Sanne when Sanne smacks her. Aelita falls backwards onto the floor dazed from the hit.

"I didn't save you! I wanted that bastard dead!" Sanne turns back into a Xana Ghost and goes back into the computer, making sure not to go to Franz's panic room.

"You ok Princess?" Odd helps Aelita up. "Whoa watch it." Aelita stumbled backwards into S.S.

"My head, it hurts." Aelita was also seeing red from one of her eyes.

"Ouch, looks like a blood vessel broke." S.S. looks in Aelita's eye and sees the red spreading. "I had that happen once after I hit my head falling off my board, it will fix itself."

"Jeremie?" Aelita turns around and sees Jeremie is still on the ground.

"I can't believe her, why did she do that?" Jeremie could have done it, maybe not as quickly as Sanne did but he could do it. Jeremie gets off the floor, sees Aelita, and goes over to her. "Are you ok?"

"I think so, my head hurts." Aelita rubbed the side Sanne had smacked. A normal smack may have just left a red print but Sanne was strong, stronger then any human could be and Aelita was lucky her skull hadn't been cracked.

"Might have a concussion, we should get you to the Infirmary." Jeremie holds Aelita's hand to make sure she was really there; he had been so close to losing her.

"Wait, you say go to the Infirmary, do you mean actually go there? Every other time you say that we end up here." Odd laughs, getting the others to laugh, easing the seriousness of what had happened.

"I have a question, Jeremie, what was going on?" Ulrich heard part of the conversation, and saw the look on Jeremie's face, looked like he had after Aelita's first materialization had failed and they nearly lost her.

"Aelita was on Lyoko where have you been?" Jeremie laughs squeezing Aelita's hand. "My program worked like I knew it would and now she's back." He had been torn to pieces on the inside as he worked on the deleting program, he had been so close, and if Sanne hadn't attacked Franz he might not have Aelita here again. Filled with relief Jeremie takes Aelita to the Infirmary after getting back to the school making sure she was ok while the other couples went their own way enjoying the rest of the day.


End file.
